Fievel Mousekewitz is Saved/Olivia's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Olivia dragged Fievel to the shore. Fievel's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Olivia fixed her gaze at her love. The normal Russian-Jewish boy mouse still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Olivia waited for Fievel to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Olivia. What if she was too late? She noticed Tiger landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Fievel, Olivia hoped that he could tell her about Fievel's condition. "Is he - dead?" Olivia asked in a worried manner, as Tiger opened one of Fievel's eyes with his fingers. He studied Fievel's still lifeless blue eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Olivia more worried! Then Tiger walked around Fievel and stopped at his feet. Tiger picked up Fievel's foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Fievel's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Tiger's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermouse noticed Fievel moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Fievel was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Fievel had managed to open his mouth to get air. Olivia felt her heart rejoice since Fievel was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy tan bangs across his forehead. Then Olivia lifted Fievel's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the mouse's face as she sang to him. Olivia: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Pudge and an exhausted Timothy. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Timothy lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Timothy saw Olivia singing to Fievel, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Tiger walked over to Timothy, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Olivia: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Olivia kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Fievel's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Olivia's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Olivia in the sunlight. Olivia: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world Barking was heard in a distance. Olivia turned her head to see Pal running toward her. As much as Olivia wanted to stay beside Fievel, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal mouse was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Fievel wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Pal licked his face. "Fievel!" called a voice, "Oh, Fievel." It was Basil, and he ran over. He had thought that Fievel was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Basil grabbed Fievel by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Fievel didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Fievel said, staring at Olivia, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Fievel fell back a bit, only to be caught by Basil. "Ah, Fievel, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Basil said, smiling. He put his arm around Fievel and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Pal." The dog followed them close behind. Pal will find Fievel's rescuer some other time. Fievel tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Fievel looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the circus mouse, and the penguin were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The toymaker mouse will never know." Timothy said to Olivia, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his gloved hands together in a prayer. But Olivia didn't listen; she only looked at Fievel as she continued singing. Olivia: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Olivia belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Batso and Fidget had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Stretch was watching Olivia again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a normal mouse. And not just any normal mouse - a Russian-Jewish one! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Stretch looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Hiram's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Stretch. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Hiram, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Cholena stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Olivia, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Olivia swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Cholena and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Bianca. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Bianca was. After checking that her tan fur was in good shape, Olivia took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Olivia said. Hiram smiled and chuckled as Olivia tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Olivia singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Olivia was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Bianca. "What?" asked Hiram, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Cholena asked, "Olivia's in love." And she sighed in content as Hiram took the flower out from behind his ear. "Olivia?" he repeated of what Cholena said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Timothy paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Timothy'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Olivia giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Olivia perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Timothy more! "Olivia, stop talking crazy." Timothy told her. He hoped King Hiram didn't hear her. Olivia wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Olivia said to the circus mouse, "Tiger knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Olivia, please." Timothy pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Olivia was too busy thinking of how to meet Fievel. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Timothy behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Pudge will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Timothy called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermouse. Why couldn't Olivia understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:Nixcorr26